


Спрятанный за елями город из стекла

by leopardmartian



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopardmartian/pseuds/leopardmartian
Summary: О дружбе, запретной любви и немножечко о Марсе





	

Работа на государство всегда считалась хорошим делом. И время, в котором жил Исин, не было исключением. Государственные служащие стояли на одной из верхних ступеней общества. Работать на государство было престижным, немногие удостаивались такого шанса. Но Исин не гордился собой. Даже своим друзьям, которых и было-то всего ничего, он не рассказывал о своей профессии, отделываясь простым «государственный служащий».  
Да, Исин прекрасно понимал, что выполняет полезное для общества дело, но он не мог этим гордиться. А если точнее, то он не был доволен этой работой. Несомненно, отлавливать сбежавших Бойцов было очень важным для благополучия человечества делом. Те были опасными, отчаявшимися в своем желании свободы, готовыми на все существами.  
Пару сотен лет назад, во время Третьей Мировой, задолго до рождения Исина, Объединенная Азия сумела отстоять свое право на свободу благодаря Идеальным Бойцам. Ученые смогли создать сверхчеловека. Искусственно созданные военные обладали чрезвычайной выносливостью, развитым умом, гипертрофированной любовью к Родине и, что самое главное, супер-способностями. Война была выиграна всего за полгода. А Идеальные Бойцы, как выяснилось, обладали еще и повышенной жестокостью. Они не хотели останавливаться — им нужна была кровь.  
Правительству не оставалось ничего другого, как уничтожить Бойцов. Их было не так много — пара десятков тысяч. Но охота на них велась до сих пор.  
Далеко не все Бойцы были неконтролируемыми — они спокойно сдавались, когда их ловили, некоторые даже сами приходили — те, кто не хотели умирать. И тогда был построен Стеклянный Город — целый район в столице, огороженный высокой стеной из специального стекла, в котором теперь влачили свое существование бывшие Бойцы. Но это место было просто огромной стеклянной тюрьмой, в которой «людей» лишили большинства своих прав.  
Поэтому даже не имевшие проблем с контролем жажды крови Бойцы находились в бегах. Поэтому у Исина была его работа.  
Мало кто сдавался Охотникам без боя. Из-за этого Исин и скрывал ото всех свой род занятий — слишком много крови было на его руках. Даже если и нечеловеческой, но все же.  
Последний Боец, которого выследил Исин — на это ушло чуть больше двух месяцев, — повелевал огнем. Он выглядел совсем юным, и Исин вряд ли бы заподозрил его, если бы был простым гражданином. Но он охотился на Бойцов и знал, что те совсем не стареют.  
Исин собирался предложить огненному сдаться, когда тот схватил за волосы столь неудачно проходившую мимо женщину, прячась за ее спиной. Исин не колеблясь выстрелил, как только заметил языки пламени на одежде женщины. Луч лазера попал точно в цель — мальчишка свалился на асфальт с аккуратной маленькой дырочкой над левой бровью. К облегчению Исина, женщина не кричала. Она оглянулась на мертвое тело, спокойно отряхнула с себя огонь и двинулась дальше, бросив Исину сухое «спасибо».  
Лицо мальчишки даже после смерти излучало безмятежность. Он выглядел таким невинным, что для того, чтобы успокоить разбушевавшуюся эмпатию, Исину пришлось напомнить себе, что тот был безжалостным убийцей.   
После каждого задержания Бойца Исин шел к служебному психиатру — психическое состояние Охотника должно было находиться в норме.  
Иногда Цзытао давал ему выходные, даже если не было на то причин, и Исин мирно проводил задержание. Но после смертей он всегда вынуждено уходил в отпуск.  
В этот раз, направляясь в кабинет Цзытао, Исин гадал, сколько недель выпишет ему доктор.  
— Два месяца, — услышал Исин, не успев даже поздороваться.  
— Но, доктор…  
— Сколько раз я просил тебя не называть меня так? — Цзытао сидел за своим огромным столом из дерева, подписывая какие-то бумаги, и выглядел оскорбленным.  
— Может, наконец, расскажешь, скольких убил, чтобы купить его? — Исин постучал костяшками пальцев по лакированной поверхности стола, нависая над Цзытао.  
Тот в ответ недовольно поджал губы и кивнул в сторону мягкого кресла для посетителей.  
— Прекращай менять тему. Это никак не повлияет на срок — стол достался мне легальным путем. И ты не сможешь заставить поверить меня, что я выписал тебе две недели, а не два месяца.  
— Но, Цзытао, это ведь такая скукота — так долго ничего не делать.  
— Может, ты все же закончишь ныть или ты хочешь, чтобы я увеличил срок?  
Исин нахмурился и не ответил. Он достаточно хорошо знал Цзытао, чтобы понимать, что тот запросто выполнит свою угрозу.  
— Я уже читал отчеты по огненному и видел тебя. Тебе необходим полноценный отдых, старина.  
— Иди в жопу, никакой я тебе не старина, — беззлобно огрызнулся Исин.  
Цзытао вздохнул и встал из-за стола. Исин краем глаза наблюдал за ним.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что я не хочу потерять еще одного Охотника, — тихо произнес Цзытао, отходя к окну и отворачиваясь от Исина.  
Тот знал. Исин и сам до сих пор не оправился. Ифань и ему был близок. Но, конечно, наставник и пример для подражания не могли сравниться с возлюбленным, кем Ифань был для Цзытао.  
— Прости, — так же тихо ответил Исин. — Я буду беречь себя.  
Цзытао махнул рукой в направлении стола, и Исин увидел на краю папку, предназначавшуюся ему.  
Он очень хотел подойти к Цзытао и поддержать, но знал, что лучше оставить доктора в покое.  
— Увидимся на сеансе в среду, — услышал Исин на выходе из кабинета. — И постарайся больше времени проводить вне помещений.  
— Я знаю, — откликнулся Исин, бесшумно закрывая дверь.

***

 

На входе в парк охранник кивнул Исину, открывая перед ним ворота. Исину уже давно не приходилось показывать удостоверение при входе.  
Закрытый парк, окружающий Стеклянный город, был любимым местом Ифаня до того, как его отправили на реабилитацию в санаторий на Марсе. С тех пор, если Исину нужно было найти спокойствие, он приходил сюда. В парк пускали только государственных служащих, но мало кто из людей хотел связываться с Бойцами, даже если и столь косвенно.  
Бойцов боялись. Несмотря на защитную стену, никто по своей воле не хотел приближаться к Городу.  
Но Ифань был исключением.  
— Они такие же люди, как и мы, — повторял он. — Просто с некоторыми особенностями. В любом случае они не выбирали свою судьбу, нет смысла для ненависти.   
Исин полностью разделял его взгляды. И теплые чувства к этому парку.  
Он был огромным, тихим и безлюдным. Высокие хвойные деревья склонялись над Исином, пока он бродил по узким аллеям, даря комфорт и ощущение некой безопасности.  
Почти в каждое свое посещение, перед уходом, Исин доходил до стены, разглядывая Стеклянный город и его жителей под защитой густых ветвей.   
Ифань был прав — Бойцы, которых Исин видел через стекло, не отличались от обыкновенных людей. Разве что простые дети не умели создавать сферы из воды и света, пока играли друг с другом. Исин слышал их громкий смех и на какое-то время забывал о том, что этим «детям» по паре сотен лет, что при желании они спокойно смогут убить человека.  
Исину нравилось наблюдать за Бойцами, выглядевшими как дети. Бойцы во взрослом обличие в основном сдерживали все свои эмоции. Но ни разу Исин не видел, чтобы кто-то из них выглядел угрюмым или подавленным из-за заточения. Наверное, им было хорошо среди таких же, как они, где не надо было прятать свою сущность. Но все же они не были свободны. И никогда не будут.  
В этот раз Исин не стал задерживаться у своего обычного места напротив детской площадки, а решил пройтись вдоль стены.  
По пути ему встречались простые дома, небольшие ресторанчики с патио, магазины одежды и открытые бассейны. Посетителей было мало, но Исин знал, что это не из-за недостатка в денежных средствах — в Стеклянном Городе в принципе не было валюты. И все эти магазины и кафе были ничем другим, как пунктами выдачи еды или одежды.   
На одной из площадей, мимо которой проходил Исин, он заметил довольно большое скопление Бойцов, что было довольно редким явлением. Это заинтересовало его — что такого могло произойти, чтобы так много Бойцов собралось вместе, несмотря на угрозу в виде подозрения в заговоре? Исин остановился, внимательно вглядываясь в толпу.  
Через какое-то время возбужденный шепот, который Исин так и не смог разобрать, смолк, и он услышал нежные переливы акустической гитары.   
Исин замер, и, наверное, не дышал. Этот инструмент не представлялось возможности найти в пригодном для игры состоянии уже больше сотни лет. Кроме музея, если где-то и можно было разыскать гитару, то только у коллекционера за баснословную сумму денег, которые бы тот все равно не принял. Исин видел старые записи этого инструмента и еще с детства мечтал услышать гитару вживую.  
Мелодия была простой — ничего особенного, но отчего-то все равно цепляла чувства. А потом он услышал голос.  
Исин подобрался ближе, чтобы увидеть музыканта. Им оказался молодой светловолосый парень. Он сидел на кубическом стеклянном возвышении, бережно перебирая струны гитары. С закрытыми глазами он негромко напевал печальную песню на незнакомом Исину языке. Но несмотря на то, что Исин не понимал слов, он осознавал настроение песни, ощущал эту тоску, о которой пел музыкант. Через какое-то время мелодия начала меняться, и теперь Исин слышал надежду.  
Когда музыкант смолк, закончив песню с надрывом, будто прося о помощи, он открыл глаза и посмотрел прямо на Исина.  
Тот вздрогнул, возвращаясь в реальность. Оказалось, что Исин, не отдавая себе в этом отчета, подошел вплотную к стене. Он не хотел, чтобы кто-либо его здесь видел. Но, кажется, никто кроме музыканта не заметил его — зрители благодарно хлопали и хвалили музыканта, некоторые похлопывали его по плечу в знак одобрения.  
Музыкант улыбался, продолжая смотреть на Исина.  
Это было очень плохо.  
Когда Исин опомнился, то находился уже на выходе из парка.  
— С вами все в порядке? — обратился к Исину охранник, зачем-то указывая на его лицо.  
— Да, конечно, спасибо и всего хорошего, — машинально отозвался Исин, как можно спокойней проходя через ворота.  
— До встречи.  
— До свидания, — пробормотал он.  
Исин никогда, ни за что больше не пойдет в этот парк.  
— Никогда, — повторил Исин, уже дома в ванной своему отражению, проводя кусочком льда по опухшему от неожиданных слез лицу.  
В последний раз Исин плакал в детстве, когда дедушка прощался с ним, «улетая на Марс». Тогда он пообещал ему, что будет сильным мужчиной и больше не заплачет, хоть дедуля и говорил, что все в порядке. Исин не плакал даже в тот раз, когда Цзытао провожал действительно на Марс бессознательного Ифаня, рыдая взахлеб. Исин должен был быть сильным для своего друга.  
— Никогда.

***

 

Но уже на следующее утро Исин обнаружил себя перед воротами парка.   
Полуденное солнце ярко освещало верхушки елей; отбрасываемые ими тени выглядели приглашающе. Исин полной грудью вдохнул хвойный воздух и неторопливо зашагал вглубь парка.  
На этот раз он следил не только за жителями Города, но и за собой. Исин держался настолько далеко от стены, что еще один шаг – и он бы не смог видеть Город.  
Как и всегда, на детской площадке царило размеренное, хорошо контролируемое веселье, дарящее умиротворение. Но после вчерашнего этого оказалось недостаточным. Исина буквально тянуло в сторону, он испытывал такое ощущение, будто кто-то звал его.  
Где-то часа через полтора он не выдержал, и его ноги сами дернулись налево.   
Исин целенаправленно пробирался сквозь деревья к вчерашней площади. С каждым шагом ощущение зова росло. Исину даже начало казаться, что он слышит мелодичный голос, зовущий его по имени.  
Когда Исин осознал это, то остановился и прижал подушечки больших пальцев рук к вискам, прикрывая глаза. Распознавать и сопротивляться проникновению в свое сознание научил его дедушка, когда Исину исполнилось шесть.  
Задерживая дыхание, Исин переносил свое сознание к воде, снегу, в небо и на землю. Но водная гладь, как снежные равнины, воздушное пространство и зеленый луг, оставались девственно-чистыми.  
— Черт возьми!  
Исин находился в государственном парке, тут не могло быть никого, кто сумел бы пробраться к нему в голову. Он вздрогнул, наконец-то вдыхая кислород, и резко повернул голову направо. Исин был перед стеной, не за ней.  
— Глупый параноик, — шикнул он и помотал головой, вытряхивая тревожные мысли.  
Он посмотрел наверх, желая увидеть ясное небо, но высокие ели затесняли обзор, нависая над Исином. Он еще раз глубоко вздохнул — тени от деревьев дарили покой, пряча небо.  
Где-то там был Марс.  
Исин ни за что на свете не полетит на эту чертову «планету счастья».  
Нужно было успокоиться. Как можно скорей. Исин кончиками пальцев провел по переносице до середины лба. Спустя пару размеренных вдохов двинулся дальше.

***

 

Выходя из-за деревьев, Исин боялся снова увидеть тот взгляд, направленный на него. Но каково же было его разочарование, когда он обнаружил пустую площадь. Место было определенно тем самым — Исин хорошо запомнил. Но никого на ней не было. Неужели интуиция подвела его?  
Хотя в прошлый раз он пришел сюда вечером… Возможно, ему стоило просто подождать? Если его догадки верны, то ближе к ночи площадь оживится. Необходимо было выбрать такое место, из которого бы никто не увидел его, но в случае чего Исин услышал бы о начале музыкальной сессии.  
Он прошел вдоль стекла чуть дальше и, оказавшись напротив стены без окон какого-то здания, уселся под елью ждать.

***

 

Ему снился Ифань. Но он был каким-то странным, не таким, каким его запомнил Исин. Волосы Ифаня, когда-то черные как смоль, теперь были выкрашены в соломенный цвет. Столь непривычно короткие, они полностью меняли его облик.  
Ифань сидел в кресле-качалке, всматриваясь в небо. Его грудная клетка ритмично, часто поднималась на глубоких вдохах. Должно быть, воздух был слишком разряженным. Перед Ифанем простирались ровные луга с огненно-красной пшеницей. Исин удивился — неужели это Марс?  
Он проследил за взглядом Ифаня. Маленькая зеленая точка на небе — вот на что тот смотрел. Исин ощущал, что с Ифанем все в порядке, за исключением тоски по Земле. Но почему же тогда его продолжают держать в санатории и не отпускают домой?  
— Потому что он тут кроме тебя и Цзытао больше никому не нужен, — пришел откуда-то ответ.  
— Кто сказал это? — Исин заозирался по сторонам, но не увидел никого, кроме продолжающего смотреть на небо Ифаня. Тот определенно молчал.  
— Я бы мог помочь тебе, — снова услышал Исин.  
— Кто ты? — Исин попытался определить источник голоса, но тот шел будто отовсюду. — Покажись!  
А потом Исин очнулся. Вокруг стояла темнота. Наверное, уже наступила ночь. Как он мог позволить себе такое безрассудство? И почему он не проснулся во время выступления? У Исина ведь был довольно чуткий сон.  
— Привет, — произнес кто-то совсем рядом с ним.  
Исин встрепенулся.  
Прямо перед ним, через стекло, сидел тот самый музыкант и смотрел на Исина с мягкой улыбкой, но тревожными глазами. Они напоминали звезды — такие же яркие, — Исин отвел взгляд, когда по спине прошел холод.  
Стоп.  
— Это ты говорил со мной во сне?  
Теперь в глазах музыканта явно читался испуг.  
— Как ты это сделал? — произнес Исин, указывая на стену.  
— Тише! — шикнул музыкант и прижал палец к губам. — Они не знают.  
Хм. А вот это уже было настолько опасным, что у Исина пальцы на ногах сжались в предвкушении сенсации. Боец, который был телепатом, мог применять свои способности через Стену. Исина могло ждать нехилое повышение по службе. Ему бы больше не пришлось охотиться и переживать.  
Наверное, что-то в лице Исина выдало его, или музыкант прочитал его мысли, потому что он подошел ближе, прижимая ладони к стене.  
— Пожалуйста, не говори им — меня уничтожат! — испуганно прошептал он.  
— Почему мне не стоит этого делать? Ты опасен.  
— Я чувствовал тебя вчера во время выступления, — медленно произнес музыкант. — Ты не такой, как остальные люди.  
— Но ты тоже человек.  
Музыкант отрицательно помотал головой.  
— А еще я могу помочь тебе с Ифанем.  
Исин ошеломленно посмотрел на него. Возмущение от нарушения личного пространства (что, кстати, было уголовным преступлением, когда речь шла о сознании), интерес к природе этого необычного Бойца и надежда насчет Ифаня смутили разум Исина. Он не знал, какое решение принять.  
Музыкант терпеливо молчал, спокойно рассматривая его.  
— Что ты хочешь взамен? — наконец-то произнес Исин.  
Лицо музыканта мгновенно переменилось, когда он заулыбался. Отчего-то Исин снова вспомнил о звездах. Он попытался как можно незаметней проглотить образовавшийся в горле ком.  
— Меня зовут Лу Хань, — мягко произнес музыкант. — И мне очень одиноко.  
Исин подозрительно смотрел на него, боясь предположить, к чему тот клонит.  
— Будешь моим другом? — с надеждой в голосе добавил Лу Хань и приложил раскрытую ладонь к стеклу.  
Он выглядел таким чистым и потерянным, что Исин просто не нашел в себе сил отказать.  
— Конечно, Лу Хань, — ответил он, прижимая ладонь прямо напротив руки Лу Ханя. — Я — Исин.  
— Я знаю, — фыркнул Лу Хань и негромко засмеялся.  
Утром, через несколько часов разговора ни о чем и обо всем на свете, когда Исин выходил из парка, то понял, что давно уже не испытывал таких теплоты и спокойствия на душе.  
Кажется, его почти перестали пугать звезды. Если они были глазами Лу Ханя.

***

 

— Хм, кое-кто выглядит сегодня счастливым, — Цзытао щелкнул Исина по носу, выводя из размышлений.  
— Хей!   
— Впрочем, как и в любой другой день в последнее время, — Цзытао будто мурлыкал.  
Но Исин не мог не согласиться. После его знакомства с Лу Ханем, он проводил каждый день в парке перед стеной.  
Лу Хань оказался очень добрым, веселым и отзывчивым. В основном, он предпочитал подшучивать над Исином, чаще всего используя для этого свои способности. После первого раза, когда это произошло, Лу Хань выглядел несколько напуганным. Как позже рассказал — боялся, что перегнул палку. Но Исин заверил его, что в этом нет ничего страшного — в том, чтобы быть самим собой.  
— Но я боюсь, — ответил тогда Лу Хань, в защитном жесте обнимая себя за плечи. — Боюсь, что не смогу с собой справиться, что невольно причиню кому-либо вред. Что они все выяснят. Знаешь, — хмыкнул он, криво улыбаясь. — Меня даже остальные Бойцы боятся. Они говорят, что я не такой, как они. Что я урод. Единственный способ моего общения с ними — музыка, только тогда они ненадолго забывают, что я монстр.  
— Не говори так! — громко возмутился Исин.  
Лу Хань смотрел на него с раскрытым ртом и часто-часто моргал. Исину показалось, будто тот никогда не испытывал симпатии — таким удивленным Лу Хань выглядел.  
— Пожалуйста, не говори так про себя.  
Исин провел пальцами по стеклу напротив лица Лу Ханя. В тот момент ему захотелось прижать его к себе, успокоить и заверить, что у него всегда будет он — Исин.  
Тогда он впервые испытал нестерпимую горечь от того, что их разделяла стена.  
За эти неполные два месяца Лу Хань успел стать ему очень дорог. И видеть его в таком состоянии было болезненным для Исина. Ему хотелось утешить Лу Ханя, но чертова стена позволяла сделать это только на словах. Вот если бы ее не существовало. Хотя нет, без нее никак не обойтись. Если бы они с Лу Ханем были бы по одну сторону стены… Но Исин — человек, а Лу Хань нет.  
— Исин, — прервал его размышления Цзытао.  
— М?  
— Сначала я решил, что твоя влюбленность тебе только на пользу, но теперь начинаю думать наоборот. Сможешь ли ты продолжать работать на своей должности? Твои показатели эмпатии в последнее время зашкаливают, — Цзытао с хмурым выражением на лице постучал ручкой по каким-то распечаткам. — Или стоит прогнать тебя на других тестах?  
— Подожди- подожди, — Исин помахал раскрытой ладонью перед его лицом. — О чем ты вообще?  
— О твоих показателях, — начал говорить Цзытао, но Исин прервал его движением руки.  
— Ты что-то сказал о влюбленности, Цзытао.  
— Ну да. Ты влюблен, показатели зашкаливают.  
— Стоп. Цзытао, — медленно произнес Исин. — Но я не влюблен.  
Цзытао ухмыльнулся, откидываясь на спинку кресла.  
— Но меня ты не можешь провести, старина.  
— Я тебе не старина, — машинально огрызнулся Исин.  
— Значит, то, что тебе меня не одурачить, ты не опровергаешь? — Цзытао довольно скалился в улыбке.  
— Вот говнюк, — вслух произнес мысли Исин, на что Цзытао рассмеялся.  
— Надеюсь, ты познакомишь меня с ней.  
— С ним, — поправил Исин, одновременно со словами понимая свою оплошность.  
— А-ха! Я так и знал.  
— Вот черт, — Исин закрыл ладонью лицо, отворачивая голову в сторону от Цзытао.  
— Так что, когда ты пригласишь меня к вам на ужин? Судя по всему, вы уже с ним съехались, раз видитесь каждый день.  
Исин не ответил. Он смотрел через окно на яркое светлое небо, но впервые за долгое время не видел там лиц дедушки и Ифаня. Вместо этого ему мерещились сверкающие как звезды глаза Лу Ханя. Он вспоминал, как пропадал в них, как заглядывался на тонкие губы, аккуратные пальцы и улыбчивые морщинки вокруг глаз. Лу Хань — телепат. Он запросто мог внушить влечение к себе. Исин помотал головой — Лу Хань хоть и был манипулятором и заразой, но он никогда бы так не поступил. Потому что он честный, очень добрый, справедливый и такой красивый, что у Исина захватывало дух.  
Черт возьми.  
— Цзытао, — простонал Исин и поморщился — его голос дрожал.  
— В чем дело? Тебе плохо?  
Цзытао подошел к нему с графином воды и стаканом в руках.  
— Да. Мне очень плохо, — ответил Исин, отводя взгляд. — Я только что понял, что влюбился.  
— Но это же заме…—  
— В Бойца, — перебил Исин.  
Графин с гулким звуком упал на ковер и раскололся на мелкие кусочки. Лучше бы Цзытао не был таким впечатлительным — теперь здесь такой бардак.  
Как только Исин подумал об этом, кусочки керамики потянулись друг к другу, и через пару мгновений на ковре стоял целый графин, наполненный собравшейся с пола водой.  
— Похоже, ты выбрал в возлюбленные сильного Бойца, — Цзытао наконец-то нарушил тишину. — И это чувство взаимно, раз он одарил тебя частью своих возможностей.  
— Лучше б меня сослали на Марс, — прохныкал Исин, роняя голову на колени.  
— Если об этом кто-либо еще узнает, то запросто.  
— Агрх, — все, что смог ответить Исин.

***

 

Целую неделю после разговора с Цзытао Исин не выходил из дома. Как врач, отвечающий за его психическое состояние, Цзытао дал ему еще две недели отпуска. Исин впервые не сопротивлялся вынужденному отлучению от работы — даже ему было понятно, что он сейчас ни на что не способен. Исин не понимал, как ему теперь поступить. Он даже не мог понять, что для него хуже — то, что он влюбился, или то, что теперь обладал сверхспособностями. Конечно, последнее вовсе не означало, что он стал Бойцом. Да и опасности за собой эта способность особо не влекла: он просто мог теперь восстанавливать повреждения, а как выяснилось на третий день затворничества, когда Исин пытался открыть банку консервированного бекона, не только предметов, но и тела — буквально за пару секунд залечил свой порез. Но все же Цзытао был прав — если кто-либо узнает об этом, Исина сразу же сошлют на Марс. И это в лучшем случае. Но когда Исин решил быть честным с собой, то признал, что это больше не столь сильно пугало его. Что на самом деле было страшным, так это его чувства к Лу Ханю.  
Исин просто не знал, что делать с этим. Да, он влюблялся прежде, и каждый раз это не заканчивалось ничем хорошим. Исин пытался задушить влюбленность в Лу Ханя, старался не думать о нем, воспринимать как друга, но все сводилось к тому, что он трогал себя, представляя Лу Ханя, а потом злился и засыпал с чувством вины. Даже если предположить, что Лу Хань ответит ему взаимностью, то их отношения были обречены на провал. О каких отношениях могла идти речь, если они были разлучены толстой стеклянной стеной? Они могли видеть, слышать, но никогда не смогли бы прикоснуться друг к другу. И это осознание просто сводило с ума.   
На восьмой день затворничества Исин решил, что больше не может без Лу Ханя. Он отправится к нему, признается в своих чувствах и, если они окажутся взаимными, предложит ему сбежать.   
— Глупый мечтатель, — сказал Исин своему отражению в ванной, проверяя, как он выглядел.  
Он знал, что побег будет осуществить сложно. И что потом им придется скрываться. Возможно, сбежать из государства, прятаться в других странах, жить в постоянном страхе оказаться пойманными и уничтоженными. Но Исин был Охотником, а Лу Хань – Бойцом, они справятся.   
Если Лу Хань ответит ему взаимностью.

***

 

Сердце Исина гулко стучало, когда он подходил к их месту встреч с Лу Ханем. А что если тот обиделся на него, если не захочет разговаривать, если откажется от него? Исин старался не думать об этом, но его мысли так и пульсировали всеми этими «если».  
Лу Хань спал, боком прислонившись к стеклу. Его волосы были спутанными, одежда мятой, а на лице застыло тревожное выражение. Исин опустился на колени перед ним и осторожно постучал по стеклу. Лу Хань встрепенулся и тут же открыл глаза, прижимая ладони к стеклу, как только заметил Исина.  
— Ты пришел, — выдохнул он, с жадностью разглядывая Исина.  
— Конечно, — Исин улыбнулся, проводя пальцами по стеклу напротив Лу Ханя и открывая свое сознание ему.  
— Ты мне тоже нравишься, дуралей, — ответил Лу Хань на его тревожные мысли. — И, прости, что случайно наградил тебя этой возможностью, — он мотнул головой на руки Исина.  
— Ничего страшного. Это ты прости, что так долго не посещал тебя.  
Лу Хань помотал головой, поджимая губы.  
— Все в порядке.  
— Разве?  
Мягкая спокойность Лу Ханя тут же сменилась на горечь.   
— Разве ты не хочешь быть вместе со мной?  
— Конечно хочу!  
— Тогда давай сбежим. Мне все равно больше нет места в этой стране. Мы сможем убежать, мы сможем быть счастливы. Ты больше не будешь одинок — у тебя буду я. Обещаю, — быстро говорил Исин, чтобы не струсить перед страхом ответственности за другого человека.  
— Исин, — начал Лу Хань, но тот его прервал.  
— Послушай, я больше не боюсь. Я даже не боюсь звезд, потому что они мне напоминают о твоих глазах.  
— Исин, — Лу Хань выглядел грустным.  
— Я обещаю, я никогда не оставлю тебя. А когда состарюсь, ты сможешь похоронить меня и продолжить жить дальше. Ведь если ты испытываешь те же чувства, что и…  
— Исин! — прервал его Лу Хань. — Пожалуйста, не надо, — по его щекам текли слезы, Исин протянул руку, чтобы стереть их, но натолкнулся на стену.  
— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Лу Хань. — Ты идеализируешь — мы не сможем вместе выжить, если я сбегу отсюда. И пойми, я не могу покинуть это место. Это мой дом, каким бы он ни был. Пожалуйста, не плачь. Для тебя будет лучше, если ты забудешь меня. Все, чего я хочу — чтобы ты был счастлив. Но это возможно только без меня. Прошу, забудь, что мы когда-либо встречались. Если хочешь, я могу помочь тебе с этим.  
Исин отрицательно помотал головой, вытирая рукавом щеки.  
— Я не хочу этого. Пожалуйста?   
— Прости, — Лу Хань опустил голову, утыкаясь лбом в стену. — Прости меня, но я не могу уйти.  
Исин понимал его. Он знал, что это было глупой идеей. Глупой и эгоистичной. Конечно же, Лу Ханю будет лучше здесь, с такими же, как он, где ему не нужно будет бояться дышать, чтобы его не заметили.  
— Как же я хочу прикоснуться к тебе на прощанье, — выдохнул Исин, прижимаясь к стеклу. Оно, как и всегда, было холодным – такой же температуры, как состояние Исина. — Я люблю тебя.   
— Продолжай жить, — ответил Лу Хань и отвернулся, вставая на ноги.  
— Я никогда не забуду тебя! — выкрикнул Исин уходящему вместе с его сердцем Лу Ханю.

***

 

Через шесть дней Исин вышел на работу. Жизнь, как и хотел этого Лу Хань, продолжалась.  
Тогда, выходя из парка, Исин думал, что больше никогда не сможет смотреть на звездное небо. Но в данный момент именно это он и делал — его текущей целью был Боец, обладающий способностью летать. Отчего-то после того, как он попрощался с Лу Ханем, Исин стал работать эффективней. Хотя рано было судить — это было его первым заданием с того момента. Но он впервые так быстро выследил Бойца — меньше чем за месяц.  
И вот теперь он смотрел на небо, выискивал цель. Исину показалось, что он заметил какое-то движение и, не глядя под ноги, сделал шаг вперед. Он вспомнил, что стоял на верхней площадке мраморного комплекса, только когда стал падать. Исин быстро сгруппировался, но это не спасло его от выстрелов лазера с неба. Когда Исин скатился к подножью здания, его плечо и бедро кровоточили от попаданий лазерных пуль. Не раздумывая, Исин залечил раны и побежал к стене — небольшой навес должен был сыграть роль ловушки — этот Боец не будет сбегать и выйдет на схватку лицом к лицу.   
— Вау, кто это тебя так? — услышал Исин, а потом перед ним появился Чондэ — так звали Бойца.  
Исин был так ошеломлен отсутствием нападения, что не понял, о чем его спросили.  
— Эй, охотничек, повторяю: кто тебя одарил этой способностью? — Чондэ притоптывал ногой в нетерпении.  
— Тот, кто решил, что мне будет лучше без него, — отчего-то ответил Исин.  
— А-а, — протянул Чондэ, ухмыляясь. — Знакомое благородство. Дай угадаю, это был Лу…   
Но Чондэ не успел закончить — на него набросили парализующую сеть, а в следующий момент Исин увидел, как его коллега стреляет уже в него. Тьма поглотила Исина.

***

 

— Ох, — повторил уже, наверное, в сотый раз Цзытао, наматывая круги по камере.  
Исина начинало это раздражать.  
— Ох, ну что же делать?  
— Цзытао, прекращай, — спокойным тоном попросил его Исин. Он и сам нервничал, но Цзытао прекрасно справлялся за двоих, поэтому Исин хотя бы внешне старался держать себя в руках.  
— А что если они приговорят тебя к смерти?  
— Этого не будет, — ответил Исин, хоть и сам сомневался в своих словах.  
Его поймали, когда он пытался поймать Чондэ. Как рассказал Цзытао, он выяснил, что за Исином стали вести наблюдение после того, как узнали его результаты тестов на эмпатию. Они думали, что Исин может представлять опасность, но и предположить не могли, что у него появились способности. Его заперли в тюремной камере, и теперь Исин ждал вынесения приговора. Цзытао во всем винил себя, и Исин не мог его разубедить в этом, как ни пытался.  
— Надо было сказать, что ты больше непригоден к службе, тогда бы ничего этого не произошло.  
— Цзытао, пожалуйста, в этом нет твоей вины. Успокойся.  
— Да, в том, что у тебя появились способности, нет моей вины, — Цзытао остановился, резко разворачиваясь к нему лицом. — Скажи, как зовут того подонка?  
— Это и не его вина, — все так же спокойно произнес Исин.  
— Почему ты продолжаешь защищать его? Ты в тюрьме, ждешь приговора, твоя жизнь вот-вот кончится.  
Цзытао смотрел на него с такой тоской, что Исину стало стыдно — Цзытао ведь просил его быть аккуратней, говорил, что не хочет терять еще одного. А теперь и Исин оставит его. За себя он не боялся — без Лу Ханя и так все казалось тусклым, за Лу Ханя тоже — тот сделал свой выбор, прогнав его. А вот Цзытао…  
— Хей, ну что ты, иди сюда, — Исин развел руки в стороны для объятий, и тут же ощутил, как Цзытао прильнул к нему. — Все будет в порядке, старина.  
— Я тебе не старина, — ответил Цзытао, всхлипывая ему куда-то в шею, отчего у Исина пробежали мурашки по коже, и он дернулся. — Прости, — Цзытао отстранился, похлопывая его по плечу.  
Он обнял Исина, прижимая к себе, даря ощущение комфорта.  
— Я так боюсь, — произнес он, больно щипая Исина за бок. — Ну ты и зараза все-таки.  
— М?  
— Так и не познакомил меня со своим дружком.  
— Я предлагал ему сбежать, но он отказался. Сказал, что мне будет лучше без него, чтобы я забыл его и продолжал жить дальше.  
— Пф, какой эгоистичный поступок, — фыркнул Цзытао, но Исин понял, что друг одобряет решение Лу Ханя — ведь оно было ради Исина.  
— Он бы тебе понравился, — произнес Исин, улыбаясь. — Представляешь, Лу Хань даже предложил стереть мне воспоминания о нем.  
— Так его зовут Лу Хань, — протянул Цзытао. — Хоть хорошенький?  
— Он очень добрый, а его глаза сверкают словно звезды.  
— Ох, старина, да ты и правда влюблен, — Цзытао потрепал его по щеке, и Исин впервые не стал огрызаться на прозвище.  
— Я очень скучаю по нему. И по тебе буду.  
— Ну-ну, не переживай, старина, все как-нибудь наладится.

***

 

Его решили отослать на Марс. Как они сказали — «на реабилитацию». Исин был рад этому — родители решили, что его отправили в санаторий, и не стали стыдиться своего единственного сына, ведь на Марс отправляли только лучших сотрудников.  
— Если б они знали, — прошептал Исин, вглядываясь в по-прежнему ясное небо над стартовой площадкой.  
Цзытао стоял рядом с его родителями за ограждением для провожающих и непрерывно махал рукой. Вот болван, наверняка ведь потом будут ныть мышцы. До того, как Исина отвели в сторону, Цзытао все твердил про какой-то сюрприз на корабле и глупо хихикал. Наверное, от горя все же повредился рассудком, бедняга.  
— Пора, — произнес рядом с Исином служащий космодрома.  
Исин в последний раз посмотрел на отца с мамой и Цзытао. Кивнул им, улыбаясь, и зашагал к шаттлу. Весь путь он продолжал смотреть на ясное небо, жалея, что стоял день, и не было видно звезд. Но даже и без них он думал о Лу Хане. Над ними было одно небо, и Исин надеялся, что тот смотрел сейчас на него.  
— Прощай, — шепнул Исин, в последний раз бросая взгляд на небо над Землей.  
Исина проводили в каюту, в которой ему предстояло провести весь полет до Марса. Исину разрешалось передвигаться по отсекам, но он не собирался этого делать. Он планировал немного пострадать в одиночестве, пока была возможность — неизвестно, что его ждало на другой планете.  
Исин завалился на постель, зарываясь лицом в жесткие простыни. По крайней мере, это было гораздо лучше, чем то, что называли кроватью в тюрьме. Полет будет недолгим, но Исин весь его проведет в кровати.  
Через какое-то время в его каюту постучали. Исин со стоном поднялся на ноги и неторопливо пошел к двери. Но не успел поднести руку к панели, как дверь отъехала в сторону.   
Наверное, Исин все еще спал. Он ущипнул себя за бедро, но перед ним все еще стоял Лу Хань в форменной одежде команды шаттла и улыбался.  
— Может, вы меня все же впустите, мистер?  
— Сволочь! — прошипел Исин и затащил Лу Ханя в каюту, наконец-то прикасаясь к нему. — Какая же ты сволочь, — продолжал ругаться Исин, сжимая Лу Ханя в объятьях.  
— Я тоже тебя лю…  
Но он не закончил фразу, которую Исин так от него и не слышал — Исин целовал его, вжимая в себя. Не веря своему счастью.   
— Но как? — спросил он, когда смог оторваться от Лу Ханя.  
— Разве я не говорил тебе, что я — первоклассный телепат? — усмехнулся тот. — И, кажется, я обещал тебе, что помогу спасти Ифаня. И Цзытао передавал привет.  
— Так, значит…  
— Все будет хорошо, как ты и говорил.


End file.
